Sweet Dreams
by granger2malfoy
Summary: During the war, Fred sends Hermione something to give her sweet dreams. Oneshot, complete


**Title: Sweet Dreams (1/1)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** Fred/Hermione

**Rating:** All Ages

**Disclaimer:** Sadly HP characters are not mine.

**A/N:** This is one of the seven fics for my friends and people on my flist at lj, which my lj user name is granger2malfoy (go figure.) Thanks to my beta, Jade.

**_Sweet Dreams _**

The sound of an owl tapping on the window caught Hermione's attention from the research she had been working on to find a way to track the Horcuxes for Harry. She pushed away from her desk and rested her new glasses on the page of her book to mark her place. The cold winter breeze came in her window as she let the barn owl in to make its delivery. Attached to the creature's right leg hung a small package with a tag also shrunk on it.

After giving the owl a piece of toast she had been nibbling on, it left her alone as she enlarged the brown paper-covered box. The card stated,"To: Hermione From: Fred, An Early Christmas present because I think you could you this now. And yes, it is completely safe. I give you my word as a Weasley."

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed as she torn the paper to reveal a small blue box with clouds, which moved, all over it. The title of the product was Sweet Dreams. She read the description: _Need a little cat nap to relax from all your long hours of work. Sweets Dreams guarantees an hour dream of the happiest thoughts and feeling of ease afterward. _

A glance at the clock showed that she still had three hours before the boys were due back from the Ministry meeting. Hermione knew her dreams of recent were not sweet by any ways because of the war and resulted in getting less and less each night. Earlier that week, Fred had asked her about why she had darkness around her eyes and she confessed with a promise from him not to tell anyone as she charmed her skin back to its normal color.

"I must be really tired if I am actually considering this. Oh well, I need a hour sleep anyways," Hermione spoke to herself as she opened the box and saw a small cloud shaped marshmallow with the words, Eat Me, on the top. Before she popped it into her mouth as she lay down, she muttered, "Cute."

Her eyelids became very heavy and her pulse began to slow as she let sleep take over and images fill her mind.

Hermione looked around and appeared to be standing in a bedroom that she had never seen before. She glanced to right at a full-size mirror and noticed her tummy was quite larger than she was used to. Her hands immediately went to the swelled belly and she looked down at the gold band on her left hand caught her eyes. Hermione looked back at the mirror and sat on the edge of the bed as she pieced together the new information. She was married and pregnant. But married to whom?

She tried to get up but realized she had a bit of difficulty due to her size. The door to the master suite appeared to lead to a hallway where a stairs lead downstairs. Slowly she adventured downstairs to see what this dream was all about.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, she noticed that the house she had awaked in already been decorated for Christmas and stockings lined the fireplace mantel. There were five red stockings marked Mione, Mark, Baby Sis, Baby Brother, and Fred. _Fred? I'm married to Fred? And I am having twins. I'm not sure if this constitutes for sweet dreams._

Then the sound of laughing came from a door, which that leaded out of the living room. Her hand slowly opened the door to reveal a kitchen were a little boy with short brown hair stood on a chair at a table as he decorated Santa-shaped cookies with red and green sprinkles. Then the sound of an oven closing showed Fred putting a metal cookie sheet into the ready oven. When he turned around, he flashed Hermione a charming smile, which made her stomach flutter. He had _never_ smiled like that at her before.

"Up from your nap? That's good. I hope you don't mind we started cookies without you. But Mark want to make you some for a surprise," Fred commented as he walked over and kissed her on the cheek as his hand lightly caressed her round belly. Then he leaned down and kissed right below his hand. "I hope you two let your mum sleep."

She watched him as he stood up and looked into his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue and they were filled with love. A tugging at her hem pulled her eyes of Fred to the little boy, who had his mother's hair and nose but his father's eyes. "Mum, make cookies with us?"

Hermione ruffled his hair as he lad her to the flour-coated table and she replied, "I'd love too."

She began to cut out some more shapes of trees, snowmen, and ornaments as she felt Fred's hands wrap around her large waist and a kiss on the side of her neck. "So, you had good nap with sweet dreams?"

"The sweetest dreams I've ever had." Hermione turned her head and melted at the loving glow come from a man, whom she never thought that she could feel this way about. Maybe this dream was onto something. She just hoped she remembered it when she woke.

_The End_


End file.
